


Coffee, British Accents, and Jealousy

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Jealous Spencer Reid, Oblivious Spencer Reid, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: “You don’t think she likes him… do you?” Spencer asked.





	Coffee, British Accents, and Jealousy

In your mind, you were nothing particularly special. You were a recently graduated field agent at the FBI. Since you were the new kid on the block, you were always the one who got desk duty, always the one who stayed in the office and did the research stuff. Not that you really minded, it meant you got to visit with your crush, Dr. Spencer Reid, more often. You had been around the Quantico field office for almost a year now, because of training and now you were stationed here, and that had given you plenty of time to fall for the undeniably handsome young doctor. You always ran into him in the little break room that the office had. Your team would be briefing for a case, getting ready to leave, and they’d send you on a coffee run. You’d find Spencer making his morning cup and he’d smile brightly at you. You’d blush and strike up a conversation while you make everyone’s coffee. He’d sip his coffee, nearly gulping the whole thing down while talking to you. You, Spencer, and Penelope Garcia, a technical analyst he had introduced you to, sometimes met up and talked about Doctor Who, Marvel, and some of your other slightly nerdy interests. This, however, was where your interaction with Dr. Reid ended aside from quick hellos in the hallways. He was a literal genius, and you just couldn’t compare. He would never fall for someone like you, you weren’t quick enough to keep up with his train of thought sometimes, you were just a plain jane so to speak, pretty boring. Besides his 187 IQ, he was also a behavioral analyst. You were just a regular field agent, definitely a step-down. 

You let out a sigh, trying to clear the thoughts from your head as you made your way to the break room for your morning coffee run. You turned the corner to find Spencer already drinking his. It had been a few days since you had seen him, his team had been in Texas on a murder case most of last week and then the weekend hit. “Morning Dr. Reid,” You said with a smile as you walked in, heading straight for the cups. 

“Morning Agent (y/l/n),” He replied before taking a big swig of his coffee.

“I told you, you could call me (y/n) at work, not just when we hang out,” You playfully scolded.

“And I told you to stop calling me Dr. Reid,” He tossed back, a slight smirk playing at his lips. 

You rolled your eyes at him before turning your attention back to the coffee machine. You had your team’s orders down to a science after working there for two months, you could pretty much make them with your eyes closed. “So how was the case in Texas?” you asked. 

He shrugged, “Pretty gruesome, but we managed to stop him before he took any more victims.”

“That’s good,” You answered. Spencer looked like he was going to say something else, but Penelope came in and smiled to the both of you.

“Morning guys!” 

“Morning Pen,” You said with a smile.

“Morning Garcia,” Spencer said before, yet again, taking another swig of his coffee.

Penelope made her way over to you, “So? What did he say? Is he coming to stay with you?” She squealed excitedly. You had completely forgotten, your friend from high school, Zane, was coming to town, at your invitation. 

“Oh! Yeah, he is. He gets in later today, honestly, I’ve been so busy with work I forgot!” You answered honestly.   
Penelope gasped, “Really (y/n)? How could you forget a hunk like that is coming to stay with you for three whole days?!”

You blushed, your eyes quickly looking over to Spencer before looking back at Penelope. Pen knew that you had a crush on Spencer, but it seems that she forgot that you hadn’t told Spencer that Zane was coming yet. Zane was nothing more than your high school best friend, but he was undeniably good looking and you didn’t know how Spencer, or your teammates for that matter, would react to him staying with you. “It’s been a little crazy Pen,” you said as you picked up the tray of coffee you had been making during the exchange, “I’d love to chat more, but I have to get back before my team goes into shock from the lack of caffeine in their systems. I’ll talk to you both later!” You said as you left. 

“Who’s Zane? Her boyfriend?” Spencer asked as soon as he was sure that you were out of earshot.

Penelope looked at him sympathetically, he looked heartbroken, “What? No no. (y/n) is single Spencer. Zane is her best friend from high school, she invited him out to visit for a few days.”

“You don’t think she likes him… do you?” Spencer asked.

“No Spencer, trust me he’s a gorgeous man, but she 100% only has eyes for you,” She said honestly.

“What can you tell me about him?” He questioned, taking a much smaller sip of his coffee than usual. He was intently waiting for Penelope’s response.   
She sighed, “Come to my office you big jealous goof, I did some snooping on him to make sure he wasn’t shady.

She started to walk out of the break area and Spencer followed, “I’m not jealous.”

She laughed, “Oh sweetheart, yes you are. It will only get worse when you see them together.” Spencer groaned in annoyance as they reached her office, “I already have it pulled up. Let’s see… Zane Wilson, 25 years old, born in London, England was a foreign exchange student at (y/n)’s high school. That’s how they met. He is the first born son of a wealthy businessman and as such inherited the company and his father’s fortune,” Penelope spouted off. 

“Oh come on! He’s handsome, wealthy, and British? That’s not fair!” Spencer shouted, annoyed at this man that he had never met, “How could (y/n) possibly like me over this guy?” he asked more to himself than to Penelope, but she still heard.

She spun around in her chair, “Spencer Reid! Don’t you dare put yourself down like that!”

“But I’m not cool en-”

“No buts! I told you, you’re the one she likes. This guy is just her friend.”

“Okay, yeah… whatever you say, Garcia,” Spencer said with a sigh before he left the office. 

~ ~ ~

You were in the BAU, you had run to give Agent Hotchner some paperwork that your boss said he needed. Once you dropped it off in his office, you headed for the bullpen. You started to chat with Spencer, Derek, Emily, Penelope, and JJ before you heard someone call your name. When you turned around you saw Zane with a huge smile on his face and a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. “Zane!” You exclaimed before walking over and hugging him.

“Hey love,” He said as he hugged you back, “I went to your department to find you and it seemed that your team had no idea who I was or what I was doing here.”  
You chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah, I didn’t exactly mention that you were coming, they’d all take it the wrong way and I’d never hear the end of it,” you answered and you pulled back from the hug. 

“Ah, I see,” He said before he looked towards the group in the bullpen, “So, you want to introduce me to your friends? Your team said you hang out over here a lot.”

“Yeah sure. Everybody, this is my high school best friend Zane. Zane, this is Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, JJ, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid,” you asked. The team all smiled, waved, and gave a small chorus of hellos. All of them, except Spencer. You huffed and ignored the slightly annoyed stance of the young Doctor. 

“Well it’s very nice to meet all of you,” Zane said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. He used to do it all the time in high school so you didn’t really like anything of it, “But we should probably get going, you did take a half day right (y/n)?” 

You laughed, “Of course I did, let’s get going. I’ll see you all on Thursday.”

Everyone except Spencer waved goodbye, he simply left the room swiftly as you did. You let out a sigh, you didn’t really know what to do about it. 

~ ~ ~

The days that you spent with Zane absolutely flew by. It was a nice break from the constant stress of your job, but now that you had dropped him off at the airport it was time to head back to work. You hadn’t heard anything at all from Spencer while you were off, even though Penelope was constantly texting you. It bothered you, but you decided it was probably better to ignore Spencer’s odd behavior, you didn’t want to start something. 

When you arrived at your department, your team was all there, happy to see you back. Some them joked about how they missed their coffee girl, before actually begging you to go on a coffee run. Apparently, no one else makes coffee as good as you do. You let out a sigh and agreed to go make them coffee as long as they promised not to go anywhere near your desk while you were away (they had a nasty habit of hiding your stuff). You weren’t as excited as you normally would be to go to the BAU, in fact, you were dreading it. The thought of facing Spencer suddenly felt like a lot. You secretly hoped he wouldn’t be in the break area, but as you turned the corner into the room you saw that he was. You gave him a smile, “Morning Spencer.”

He took a large sip of his coffee before responding, “Morning (y/n), your boyfriend still in town or did in go back to his mansion in London?” He asked with venom dripping from his words. The poison wasn’t meant for you, it was meant for Zane. 

You were surprised by the sudden outburst of the doctor, “Excuse me? First of all Zane isn’t my boyfriend, and secondly, how dare you go snooping in his personal life!”  
“It’s not my fault you suddenly were more interested in some British asshole and not me!” Spencer fired back.

“Again, I’m not interested in him like that, and just because you're jealous it doesn’t give you the right to go looking into his personal life and therefore mine!” You shouted as you started to make the coffee for your team. It was distracting you from how angry you were getting. 

“I am not jealous!” Spencer shot back.

“Like hell, you’re not jealous Spencer!” You yelled through gritted teeth.

“At least I’m not leading you on!”

You looked at him confused, “What? Leading you on? Are you joking? I do like you Spencer, or at least I did. How could you even accuse me of that? You’re the asshole!” You said as you picked up the cup of coffee that you had just made and threw it in Spencer’s face. You didn’t give him any time to respond, you just left the room in a hurry. 

Spencer was in shock, he just stood there until JJ and Emily came running in, “We just saw (y/n) leave here in a hurry without any coffee, what-” Emily stopped talking when she caught sight of Spencer’s coffee covered face and shirt. She looked to JJ before they both stifled laughter, “It looks like you really pissed her off Spencer.”

“Yeah, she’s usually so shy and sweet I didn’t know she’d have this in her,” JJ responded.

Spencer sighed, he didn’t respond to the girls, he just ran past them. He made it down the hall and caught up with you just before you went back into your department, “(y/n) wait! I’m sorry I got carried away. I just… I just really like you and the thought of you being with another man, I broke my heart… I’m sorry I acted so jealous.”

You sighed and let out a small smile, “And I’m sorry I through coffee in your face, but I’m still kind of peeved that you really thought I was leading you on.”

“Maybe we could start over and go out sometime?” He asked hopefully.

“I’m free tomorrow night, text me,” You said with a smile before heading back into your department. You felt bad for your overreaction, but hey, you got a date with Dr. Spencer Reid out of it, maybe you weren’t so boring after all.


End file.
